This invention relates to a quick-install assembly for a single control faucet in which the assembly is mounted to the deck from above and, thereafter, the faucet is affixed thereto also from above the deck. Since all the fasteners are operated on from above the deck, the tight quarters and limited space below the deck are avoided.